Checking It Twice
by moosmiles
Summary: Kelsi teaches Ryan an important lesson in giving. Oneshot.


_Title: Checking It Twice  
Rating: G  
Chapter:  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Summary: Kelsi teaches Ryan an important lesson in giving.  
Comments: This for the Elf Challenge at **ryelsi_fans**. The line I went with is "There's Room for Everyone on the Nice List" and a little of "Baby, It's Cold Outside".  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Ryan was walking to class, flipping through some of his papers for history class. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in frustration. He looked up when he heard something soft from down the hall. He headed down the opposite way he was going and stopped at the music room, lingering in the open doorway.

Kelsi sat at the piano, nodding her head as she pressed her fingers skillfully on the piano keys. She started to hum softly and then words sang out from her lungs, _"I really can't stay."_

Ryan quirked a smile and walked into the music room quietly.

_"I've got to go away,"_ Kelsi continued to sing, leaving her boyfriend go unnoticed. _"This evening has been so very nice..."_

Ryan stopped right behind her. _"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,"_ he piped up.

Kelsi smiled to herself, glancing up over her shoulder. _"My mother will start to worry."_

Ryan slid down on the leather covered bench beside her. _"Beautiful, what's you're hurry?"_ He ran a hand down her arm gently.

She shuttered at his touch, her smile widening. _"And Father will be pacing the floor."_ She laid her head on his shoulder.

_"Listen to that fire place roar."_ He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_"So really I'd better..."_

"RYAN!?"

Ryan looked over Kelsi as she pulled back from him, reaching for the music on the on the piano in front of her.

Sharpay stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, red lips in a pout. She looked like a walking Christmas sign. Her high heeled silver shoes had little red bells on the buckles that matched her red bell earrings. She had pulled her curly blonde hair back in a green bown. She wore a red turtle neck sweater and a green miniskirt.

"Hey Shar'," Ryan chuckled nervously, getting up from his seat.

Sharpay walked in a bit further, her hips swaying with each step. "Kelsi," she barely acknowledged.

Kelsi pursed her lips together as she held the music sheets to her chest. "Hi Sharpay," she squeaked softly.

Sharpay snatched the paper from her hands, "What's this?" she asked, glancing from the music to them.

"_Baby, It's Cold Outside_," Ryan informed.

Sharpay let out a half chuckle, "You think we're preforming this?"

"It's a classic," Kelsi spoke up bravely.

"Ha!" Sharpay practically shouted. "It'll put people to sleep!" She threw the sheets dramatically at Kelsi.

Kelsi rushed to pick up all the sheets.

"We're doing _Jingle Bell Rock_," Sharpay informed.

Ryan's mouth hung ajar, "Again?"

Sharpay nodded with a content smirk, "Again." She eyed Kelsi carefully as the smaller girl peered up at her. "And we're doing it _my_ way. Got it?"

Kelsi nodded, her eyes falling to the music before her.

Sharpay smiled, flipping her hair. She spun around on her heel and walked away.

Ryan sighed heavily and looked down at Kelsi. "You okay?" he asked in concern, reaching out to help her out.

Kelsi nodded, taking his hand as leverage to help her stand. "At least it's not _Santa Baby_," she said, trying to laugh.

Ryan sighed, "She's annoying me lately."

Kelsi smiled softly, giving his hand a squeeze, "Hey."

Ryan met her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"Christmas shopping after school?" Kelsi reminded hopefully.

Ryan nodded, grinning, "Yup."

Kelsi nodded and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

_Checking It Twice_

Ryan looked over the list of people he had written out.

**Kelsi. Mom. Dad. Gabriella. Troy. Sharpay.**

He stopped, staring at the name for a minute. He pursed his lips together, thoughts taking over his mind. Bitterness swept over him and he pulled his pen out of his bag, starting to scribble out his sister's name.

"Hey."

Ryan looked up, his hand freezing. He shoved the pen and list in his bag quickly at the sight of his girlfriend bundled up in her olive coat, gloves, hat, and scarf. "Well, aren't you just adorable?" he greeted with a smile. He pecked her cheek.

Kelsi beamed, but avoided such intentions of flirting. "What was that?" she asked, reaching for the backpack hanging on his shoulder.

"What's what?" Ryan asked, playing stupid.

Kelsi smiled, teasing him, "Hiding my present already?"

Ryan sighed, pulling the crumbled up blue sheet out of his bag, "No, just a list of who I still need." He handed it over willingly.

Kelsi took it and read it over. "You already got Sharpay's? Before everyone else's." she asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm not getting her one," Ryan said simply.

"Ryan," Kelsi gasped, scolding him with a frown. "That's horrible."

Ryan frowned back at her, his brow arching in anger, "She doesn't deserve one."

"Ryan, everyone deserves a present. Even Sharpay does nice things," Kelsi said, pushing the list in his bag and took his hand in hers, leading him to his moped.

"Name one nice thing you've ever known Sharpay "Ice Queen" Evans to do," Ryan said. "One and I'll rewrite her name."

Kelsi furrowed her brow, pursed her lips together, and thought. "There has to be at least one," she stated.

Ryan sat down on the seat, watching her think. If they weren't having a serious conversation, he would have mentioned how pretty she was when she was thinking, but they were being serious. Very serious.

Kelsi smiled, "Oh! She told Troy that she could get him a U of A scholarship."

Ryan shook his head, "So she could sing with him and break up his relationship with Gabriella." He put on his helmet.

Kelsi's face dropped with a sigh, "Then I got nothing." She got on behind him, putting her helmet on.

_Checking It Twice_

Ryan held out the strawberry to Kelsi, letting her taking a bite and then kissed her softly on the lips.

Kelsi pulled back from him, laying back on the bed and snuggled into him comfortably. "So I'm getting a pretty good present this year, huh?" she joked quietly, burying her face in his neck.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her torso with a smile. "You don't have to worry about that," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

Kelsi pulled her head up and then kissed him softly on the lips again, cupping his cheek.

A slam sounded outside the room, making Kelsi jump back from Ryan.

"I told you before, Sharpay! I can't do this anymore!"

"But, Zeke... It's Christmas..."

"I'm done."

A door shut, echoing. Then sniffling and a bit of crying.

Kelsi sighed, looking at Ryan with a bit of guilt. "Ry'..."

Ryan looked from the closed door to his girlfriend and shook his head, "Uh-uh. No way."

Kelsi frowned, "Ryan, she's your sister."

"She deserves what she got," Ryan stated.

"Ryan," Kelsi sat up in astonishment.

"She does," Ryan repeated, sitting up with her.

Kelsi got up off his bed and started pulling her coat on.

Ryan sighed, frowning, "Kelsi, don't..."

Kelsi shook her head, getting all her accessories on, "I will talk to you when you're actually acting your age." She walked out of his room, rushing away as fast as she could.

Ryan fell back to his laying on his back.

He heard a bit of sobbing from the room next to him and got up. He pulled on his robe and his slippers before going to the hall. He stopped at the pink door. He lifted his hand in a fist and hesitated before knocking gently. "Shar'?" he called softly.

The knob turned and pulled open. Sharpay stood in the doorway, wiping her dripping makeup from her eyes. "What do _you_ want?" she asked, pocketing the pink tissue in her robe.

Ryan frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sharpay said icily, turning from him and started for her vanity.

Ryan followed her swiftly. "It was just a stupid fight, Sis," he assured.

Sharpay stared at the picture of her and Zeke on the pink wood.

"It'll be forgotten by tomorrow," Ryan said softly.

"No. It won't," Sharpay shook her head, her lips forming a sad smile. "Zeke and I broke up."

Ryan watched her reflection as more tears formed in her eyes then big drop of water poured from her eyes down her cheeks. He frowned, realization setting in his stomach, "You really loved him..."

Sharpay looked up over her shoulder. "Of course I love him!" she snapped, shouting at him as she grabbed another tissue from the table before her.

Ryan sighed, "Oh, Shar'." He rushed over to her and kneeled down to her level, pulling her into him.

Sharpay leaned down, resting her head on his shoulder and just cried.

_Checking It Twice_

Ryan stared into the jewlery store window at the mall. He was waiting for Kelsi to get her coffee and decided he'd look for a present for her. His eyes quickly stopped at a diamond crested gold crown charm hanging from a gold chain. He pursed his lips together, his hand balling the list in his coat pocket.

Kelsi walked up next to him and followed his gaze. She couldn't help but smile and reached into her purse for a pen. She nudged his side with her elbow, speaking quietly, "There's room for everyone on the nice list."

Ryan's eyes averted to her and he took the pen with a half smile. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and started writing.

**Sharpay.**

Kelsi watched him write and linked arms with him. "That's my boy," she said before taking a sip of coffee.

Ryan smiled at her and kissed her cheek before putting the crinkled paper back in his pocket and the pen in her purse. "Let's go inside and buy that," he said.

Kelsi nodded and led him inside with a smile.


End file.
